


My Best Friend's A Werewolf?

by Aquaplier



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaplier/pseuds/Aquaplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story without much plot! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan wasn't sure what made him go after Arin, but something seemed off and he wanted to help. He didn't know that after looking around for two hours, ready to give up or call the police, that he'd stumble across a not-so-nice looking WOLF AND THAT IT WOULD CHASE HIM.   
Dan cursed out loud as a particularly mean branch whipped him in the face, the stinging sensation barely slowing him down. He had gotten so lost in the huge trees that he had absolutely no idea where the fuck he was, which scared him even more now that the sun had gone down and it was seriously starting to get dark.   
'You just HAD to go looking for him,' he mentally slapped himself, 'he's not a kid! He can look after himself! And now you're gonna get eaten by a motherfucking-' His thoughts were interrupted by the root of a tree, which inconveniently was right in front of his foot, tripping him and making him fall. He nearly landed on his face, but caught himself as he fell into his stomach.   
"Fucking shit," he swore, sitting up and turning onto his bottom to take in his surroundings as he winced in pain. The trees were very menacing, even though the sparkling night sky appeared above him. He could hear owls and crickets, and leaves crunching-  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
That fucking goddamn wolf was feet in front of him, making Dan shout in surprise, frantically scooting back until his back hit the trunk of that same stupid tree that tripped him. He was cornered.


	2. Out of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is confuzzled, but this guy is REALLY distracting...

"Fuck," he said, shaking with terror and adrenaline. The wolf further approached him, stepping slowly as if to not scare him, which was pointless because Dan was already nearly shitting his pants.  
'I'm done for,' he thought, screwing his eyes shut and bracing himself for the pain as he thought that this monster in front of him would probably maul him to death. 'If Arin would just stay out of forests for fuck's sake, this wouldn't be happening!'  
The wolf was a foot in front of him now, the glare that it was giving him not faltering. Dan's breath hitched in his throat as he felt its fur against his ankle. So this was how it was going to end. He always thought he'd die naturally, not in the... Paws of a wild animal. One of the worst ways to go. Dan's heart almost beat out of his chest when he felt hot breath against his skin, and then...  
A hand.  
A very familiar hand, at that.  
Dan felt it tenderly brush its fingers against his cheek, jumping hard at the touch. He felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. But then, slowly, he opened one eye and then the other, not believing who was in front of him. It was Arin, on his hands and knees in the dirt, looking a bit dirty and scratched up.  
"Arin?" Dan said in disbelief. How did he get here so quickly? Wasn't there a wolf in front of him, ready to pounce on him just a few seconds before?  
"Danny," Arin responded, out of breath and looking awfully worried. "Are you alright?"   
"Am I alright?! I've been looking for you for two hours! Where have you been?"   
"That's not important right now," Arin said, brushing off the question. He put both hands on either sides of Dan's face, like he was inspecting him. "What's important is that we take care of those scratches on your face."   
Dan was totally oblivious to the face that he was bleeding, but only a bit, where the branch had hit him earlier. On the right side of his forehead, he reached up to touch the laceration, wincing as he did so and looking down at his fingers. Just a bit of blood.  
"Well, fuck," he sighed, trying to stand up. Arin suddenly stopped him, standing up himself, brushing his dirty hands on his shorts.   
"Wait," he said, putting a hand on Dan's chest. Arin suddenly picked him up bridal-style, earning a squeak from him. He smiled as he began to jog through the trees, somehow knowing where he was, and out of the forest. Dan couldn't help but feel completely cheesy and slightly turned on as he looked up at Arin. The way the moonlight came through the treetops and occasionally hit his face was strangely flattering, and his arms- god, his ARMS. Dan loved Arin's arms. He glanced back up at him once more, face slightly flushed, and Arin caught it.   
"You okay, Dan?" The one in his arms stuttered a bit before answering.  
"Huh? O-oh, y-yeah I'm great," Dan smiled awkwardly.  
"Okay, just checking."  
Soon, unfortunately, Arin had to put Dan down as they exited the brush of green.  
"Th-thanks," Dan said, still a bit flustered. "Yknow, I c-could've walked myself." Arin shot him a curiously hurt look, obviously fake. Dan blushed a bit harder. "Not that I have anything wrong with what you were doing! It was really nice of you, I just, uh..." A scoff and a laugh came from the guy next to him, making him hide his head in his hands.  
"Dan, seriously! It's fine. I knew you could walk yourself, idiot. I just felt like carrying you."  
"Stop embarrassing me, Arin," Dan chuckled, taking his hands away from his face and shoving him lightly.  
"Never! Now let's go take care of that scratch, yeah?"


	3. Dodging Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's being a little weird...

Dan sat on the side of the shower, watching Arin as he looked through the cabinet under the sink for a band aid and a swab to clean his cut. There was an awkward silence before Dan said anything.  
"So," he started as Arin closed the cabinet, "what was that all about?" Arin stood up straight, looking at Dan with a clueless look on his face.  
"What was what about?" Dan sighed in slight annoyance.  
"Why were you in the woods this late? And why weren't you wearing anything but your shorts?"  
"It's nothing important," Arin responded, crouching in front of him. "Hold still." He gently cleaned the cut on Dan's face, then opened the band aid and put it on. He wouldn't look his friend in the eye.  
"Ariiin," Dan said pleadingly.  
"Daaan," Arin responded mockingly. The other shot him a warning glance. "What?"  
"Tell me!" Arin looked Dan in the eye. Dan's eyes were full of concern. Arin sighed, looking away quickly.  
"I can't." Dan scoffed.  
"What do you mean you can't? You tell me everything! Even the things that you know I couldn't care less about, you tell me anyways."  
"Those things weren't like... This. It's just something personal that I'd rather keep you out of, okay?"  
"But-" Arin looked at Dan with a hard but caring expression, making him stop. He suddenly put both hands on Dan's shoulders, looking him in the eye.  
"Just... Just trust me Dan. Okay?" There was a tone in his voice that caught the other off guard, something that he couldn't quite place, but it was enough to stop his questioning.  
"Okay," Dan said softly, "I trust you." Arin smiled a bit, leaning in and giving him a quick bro hug.  
"Thanks, man." He stood and stretched a bit casually, sighing as he did so. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Carrying you through those trees was exhausting." Dan rolled his eyes.  
"I never asked you to, Hanson."  
"I know, I know. But I'm still going to bed." Dan giggled at him, standing and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
"Fine by me."


End file.
